Naruto: Order of the Sword
by GFLI
Summary: Naruto, a well respected member of the Order of the Sword, is sent to Konoha and a multiple year mission to eradicate demons from the village. What happens when he saves a fellow classmate, Ami, from these demons? NaruAmi. Rating may change later
1. Dancing with Demons

Challenge by dracohalo117.

Summary: Naruto, a member of the Order of the Sword, is sent to Konoha to check on the demonic activities there. What happens when he saves a fellow student named Ami who was attacked by one of these demons?

Naruto and Devil May Cry crossover. I do not own either.

Chapter One: Dancing with Demons

The Order of the Sword. A religion, dedicated to following in the footsteps of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, who fought against his demon brethren to protect the humans. The Order believed that the Dark Knight was the feudal lord of Fortuna city. They worship his greatness in an attempt to eradicate the demons that now plague the Earth. Every year the Order hosted the Festival of the Blade, in honor of the Dark Knights great sacrifice. He went against his demon lord Mundus, and sealed him along with seven other demons as gatekeepers, to ensure that the gate stay closed. He later ruled over the humans, and fell in love with a beautiful young woman by the name of Eva, who bore him twin sons.

Little else is known about the Legendary Dark Knight, because sometime later he disappeared from the world, and his lover Eva was murdered as ordered by the demon lord Mundus. The only thing that remained of him was his two sons, Dante and Vergil.

Young Uzumaki Naruto was part of the Order. In fact, he was one of the most respected of the Order. His only superiors were His Holiness himself, the leader of the order, Credo, who was the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and Agnus, the Alchemist who made all of the weapons and armor.

Naruto had Agnus specially make a sword. It was designed to look like Force Edge, the sword that was wielded by Sparda. Naruto held it with great honor. It allowed him to be closer to the hero that they all worshiped. He also wore the uniform of the Order, a double breasted white coat with gold on the shoulders, around the back of the neck and the wrists. This had a red and black belt around the waist. The pants were also white, and tucked into black combat boots, and had two black straps above and below the knee on each leg. (AN: Just imagine Credo in his Uniform, and if you do not know who that is, tell me and I'll post a picture of him on my profile.)

Though Naruto wished he was at the HQ with the rest of his brothers watching over His Holiness, he was stuck here in a little village called Konoha. The Hokage, the leader of the village, had sent word to the Order that demons had appeared in the area, and Naruto was dispatched immediately.

The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a great supporter of the Order and an old friend of His Holiness. Naruto and him also had a close relationship, that of a Grandfather and his Grandson. The reason being that Sarutobi was good friends with Naruto's parents also, who before they died made sure that Naruto was sent to the Order of the Sword to be raised as a knight.

Naruto was taken in by Credo and his family, and was trained vigorously every day. Naruto didn't mind it however, considering he had incredible stamina. He had become a sort of younger step brother of Credo, which also made him the older step brother of Credo's younger sister, Kyrie.

Kyrie was a sweet girl who Naruto cared for more than he'd like to admit. He didn't love her in that way however, just how an older brother would care for their sister. How Credo cared for both of them.

Despite Credo's stoic attitude, he was a good man who knew the real meaning of loyalty. His amazing skill in swordsmanship, and his faithfulness in the Order and His Holiness is what made him the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and Naruto was proud to call himself Credo's younger brother even if he was only adopted.

All Naruto could think about now was his family back in Fortuna city. He tried to take his mind off of them by watching the academy students of Konoha train. Konoha was a hidden village which was famous for the strong ninja's that they produce. All the students that Naruto observed were around the age of 16 or 17, like he was. It was around this age that gennin graduated from the academy. Naruto disguised himself as an academy student training to become a gennin himself, so that he could search for the demons that attacked the village. So far, Naruto had found only some, but he had seen signs of more. He had been at it for about a couple years now, since he was 12. He had found mostly scarecrows in the area. Annoying beasts with scythes for either arms or legs. He found a few other demons, and even some higher level demons, but nothing that saved him from his boredom.

He didn't try in the academy, as he was unfamiliar with the way that they fought. He liked his sword techniques much better than the ninja's jutsu. He only did enough just to pass. It seemed the teachers of the academy didn't enjoy that fact, as they made him sit out and watch as the other students trained. So he opted to just lean back on the wall of the academy, and go back to thinking of the old days when he trained with Credo, and when Kyrie coming out to tell them that dinner was ready. He remembered sitting at the dinner table with Credo, Kyrie, and another boy with white hair by the name of Nero. He was Naruto and Kyrie's childhood friend, and Kyrie's love interest.

Nero wasn't too bad. Despite being childhood friends, they had grown apart over the years. Naruto was too busy with Order business, and Nero was too busy trying to get Kyrie's attention. The idiot didn't realize he already had it; he was just too much of a chicken to actually come out and tell her he loved her.

Naruto looked up when he heard fighting. He sighed when he realized who it was. The three loudest girls in his grade, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Ami. Those three were always butting heads. Whether it was Sakura and Ino over Sasuke Uchiha, the last remaining Uchiha, or Sakura, Ino and Ami over… none of his business apparently. Or at least that's what Ami said to him when he asked, before she blushed and ran away. He really didn't know what was up with those three. It seems they had been fighting ever since they were kids. Ami always seemed to be the dominant one back then though.

He had to admit that all three of them were pretty good looking, despite the fact that they starved themselves to look skinnier. He didn't know what that was about. One time he actually tried asking Sakura once why she did it and told her that he though it was stupid. Needless to say she beat him to a bloody pulp.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ami pointed to him. "Why do you have to insult him so much?" she shouted at the two others. Naruto's eyebrows raised about a centimeter, now slightly curious how their fight had turned to him. In the few times that Naruto talked to Ami, she seemed okay. She didn't yell as much as the other two. Though Naruto had to say he was strangely attracted to Sakura. He didn't know why or how to explain it, he just liked her. She was smart, she could be kind at times, at least to the people that were close to her, she was insanely loyal (to the Uchiha anyway), and was pretty. She also had long beautiful pink hair, which he enjoyed the most. He liked the exotic color and the length. Long hair was his preference after all. Of course the only reason she grew it out was because of a rumor that the Uchiha liked long hair, when it was really Naruto that the rumor was about. Nonetheless, he still liked it.

He was oddly drawn to her. A feeling a self interest, and the desire to protect her. He wished he didn't, he really did, but he couldn't help it. She was just… so…

A ruffling interrupted his thoughts. He pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and looked to the forest surrounding them. There was something there alright. Scarecrows. But _here. _Now that was a pain. Old man Sarutobi explained that he didn't want the populace of Konoha knowing that demons were roaming the village if it could be avoided. Guess it was a little late to protect them. The demons were already surrounding the area. There was nothing Naruto could do to keep the academy students from seeing them, unless he could think of something in three seconds.

The scarecrows shot from the forests, descending upon the students.

Too late.

Naruto watched as students and teachers alike screamed in terror and ran from the beasts. From their ninja training, they were actually able to get away from them. That was until one tripped.

"Ami!" one of the teachers, named Iruka, shouted. A scarecrow with a scythe for an arm stopped in front of Ami and brought his blade up. Iruka started running toward her, but he would be too late.

Naruto placed his hand on the hilt of his Force Edge that was on his back. "Sparda damn it all." He muttered under his breath before disappearing.

Ami closed her eyes, waiting to be pierced by the coming blade. Instead of the pain of death, Ami heard the sound of steel hitting steel. She opened her eyes and saw the thing she least expected. Naruto was standing in front of her, using the odd sword he always carried around to block the beast. He was holding the sword out with his right hand, and had his back turned toward her. His long blonde hair, which made him look like the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, was waving in the wind along with his white coat. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Are you alright, Ami?" he asked.

She could only nod her head. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. She saw Naruto grin and turn back to the beast he was locking blades with.

"You are a disgrace to His Holiness," Naruto said with pure hatred in his voice. "A blemish in His holy image." Naruto pushed against the demon, knocking it back a few steps. "Therefore I shall exterminate you!" He grunted as he slashed across the beast's body, cutting it in half. The beast exploded into some kind of greenish liquid. Naruto walked forward a few paces, and stood in front of the large army of scarecrows that still remained. He placed Force Edge on his shoulder and stared down the demons.

Having enough, four of the scarecrows charged forward, but just before reaching Naruto, they shot behind him. They were trying to flank him. They all brought their blades down upon him. Naruto flipped Force Edge into a reverse grip and brought it behind his back, successfully blocking all four blades while still facing toward the main horde. One more charged forward, trying to slice Naruto from the front now that his blade was busy. When the students thought this was the end of Naruto, they were confused when he only grinned wider. Just as the scarecrows blade reached him, the students and teachers were all surprised to see Naruto catch it…

… With his mouth.

Naruto's teeth chomped down on the scythe, keeping it locked in place. He placed his hand on his hip under his coat, only to bring it out with a large revolver in his hand. The gun was his own design. He called it the Ace of Clubs, due to the picture of a detailed ace of clubs on the side of the gun. It had a picture of a very tall Grim Reaper in the center standing on top of a rippling lake. It had a large dark grey robe that covered everything. In his hands was a scythe, the blade touching the water just slightly. On the top left and bottom right corners was a graphic A right next to a club.

Naruto placed Ace of Clubs on the scarecrows head, and shot a bullet right through him. Then he pushed the other four off of him, and turned around. He brought his sword in a swooping motion, slicing them all in half at the hips. All five scarecrows exploded into the same green liquid.

Needless to say Naruto's teachers and fellow classmates were amazed. They had never seen Naruto fight like this. It was absolutely impossible for him to be this strong. But they had seen nothing yet.

Ami looked at Naruto with new-found love for the blonde. She had always sort of liked him, which is why she got into so many fights with Sakura and Ino. She always picked on them, because they always picked on him.

But now, seeing him like this. He was like a knight in shining armor. It was absolutely incredible.

Naruto turned back toward the horde of scarecrows. Now they were being led by a Mega Scarecrow, a beast with three scythes replacing each arm, and one sticking out of his back.

"So there are more of you huh?" Naruto said in a laid back tone, as if he wasn't worried about more showing up. "Let's see… two, four, six, eight…" He trailed off, counting how many scarecrows there were. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he finished. "30 of you then? No more hiding in the trees." He sounded disappointed. "Ah well, it's gonna be boring, but I'll make the best of it."

When Naruto was just about to charge, he was surprised as the first wave of scarecrows behind the Mega Scarecrow was decimated by gunshots. "Heh, 15 left then," he said, looking over to where the gunshots came from.

Everyone on the academy grounds was shocked to see five men dressed similarly to Naruto, kneeling on the ground with rifles pointed at the horde of scarecrows. Behind them were two men, also dressed in a similar manner, but with slight differences.

"Credo! Agnus!" Naruto shouted, waving at the two men.

The man dubbed Credo walked toward Naruto. He had a disapproving look on his face. "What's this? I come all this way to visit my little brother on his first mission this far away from home and what do I find? Scarecrows have overrun the academy. What have you been doing Naruto?" He scolded.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "sorry about that, there wasn't much I could do brother."

Credo turned his head toward the horde, who had at least been standing still for now. "Well, at least you kept them in check until we got here."

"Hey, I could have taken out a lot more without you guys!" Naruto shouted, getting hotheaded.

"Now lets not f-f-f-fight." Agnus, the other man leading the small group said, making himself known. "Our top priority is the d-d-demons." He stuttered, just like Naruto remembered.

Naruto never did like Agnus that much. He did admit that if it weren't for Agnus, the Order of the Sword would never have made it as far as it did thanks to his weaponry and uniforms that he created. But Agnus was just an unlikable character. It was a secret in the Order, but Agnus had actually been experimenting on demons to create the things he did. He even created his own synthetic demons.

But that wasn't the only reason Naruto disliked him. He was also a secretive, introverted workaholic. And not only that, the guy was a total _coward_. He often hid behind his artificial demons instead of fighting for himself. The only good thing that Naruto could really say about him was that, like all members of the Order, Agnus was extremely loyal.

"Agnus is right." Credo said, turning back to the horde. "Men, attack!" The group of Holy Knights shot at the scarecrows, which charged toward them. Naruto went after the Mega Scarecrow, while Credo went to help his men.

Agnus of course, stayed behind and watched.

They made short work of the scarecrows. Naruto was able to pin the Mega Scarecrow in a group of trees. The Holy Knights lined up and shot at the demon, which forced it into the air. Naruto was expecting that of course, so he tossed Force Edge at the demon, which went right through his head, destroying it.

"Good work Naruto." Credo said. He rarely ever congratulated anyone, just when it was necessary. Naruto cherished it every time.

"Thanks big bro," he said. He turned around to the academy teachers and students. "Are you all okay?" He asked them all. They all nodded, not sure what to say.

"Are you alright yourself Naruto?" Iruka asked, walking over to Naruto. Naruto always liked Iruka. He was a kind man with a big heart and loved each and every one of his students.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed, something that he realized he did a lot. "Yeah, it would take a lot more than a few scarecrows to kill me."

"So that's what those things are called. Scarecrows?" Iruka asked.

"That is correct." Credo said, walking toward the two. His sword was now sheathed and his hands were behind his back. "They are lesser demons. The large one that you saw Naruto take out is called a Mega Scarecrow. They are a higher class, but considerably slower."

Iruka nodded. This isn't the first time that Konoha had dealt with demons, but he still wished they didn't have to.

"I think its b-b-best you take your students home for the day." Agnus said, walking in on the conversation.

"I agree." Iruka turned to the students. "Alright everyone, I know you are all shocked, but I must have you return to your homes for the day. I will explain everything tomorrow."

All of the students followed the orders, as well as the teachers. They left the academy grounds, opting to rest. Though most would be having nightmares on what happened. The same thing happened to Naruto when he fought his first demon.

Naruto looked over at one student who didn't seem to want to leave. It was Ami, who was still looking over toward where the large horde of demons were just a moment before. Naruto walked over to her and to get her attention he snapped his fingers. She blinked a few times and looked over toward Naruto.

"Are you okay Ami?" Naruto asked, a real look of concern on his face.

Ami wiped at whatever was on the bottom of her eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm still just a little shocked."

Naruto nodded, understanding. "The same thing happened to me the first time. You get used to them (and the smell) after a while."

Ami shook her head in return. "I don't think I want to get used to it."

Naruto chuckled. "No one does, but we have to. Anyway, would you like me to escort you home? I'm sure you would be safe with me guarding you." Naruto said, smiling down at Ami.

Ami blushed and looked up at Naruto incredulously. Did he really just offer to walk her home? "Y-yes, I would like that." She said, sounding a lot like a certain Hyuuga heiress. Naruto was surprised because that didn't seem like the real Ami.

"Shall we go then?" Naruto asked, holding his arm out for her. Ami nodded and looped her arm in his, allowing him to lead her.

"Meet me in the Hokage's office later Naruto!" Credo shouted at the two retreating teens. Naruto just held up his hand to let Credo know he heard.

**Later at the Hokage Tower**

The large double doors leading to the Hokage office opened. A familiar blonde boy walked in. "Sorry I'm late everyone." He said. The occupants of the room, one old man, one stoic looking twenty-something year old, a creepy scientist and five Holy Knights looked at him.

"So nice of you to join us Naruto-kun, we were just talking about you." Sarutobi said, smiling at Naruto.

"Oh really," Naruto said, genuinely interested, "about what?"

"Well," Credo said, "it is about the Festival of the Sword. You will be attending this year, yes?" Credo attempted to bore a hole through Naruto with his eyes.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well I would love to but I have to keep watch of everyone here. I can't just bail out on my mission."

Agnus pointed his thumb at the five Holy Knights stationed on the right side of the room. "That is why they are here. They can watch things while you are gone for a few days."

Naruto looked over at the knights with shock. "But then they would miss the festival."

One of the knights stepped forward. "We've seen many more festivals than you have sir. We would be glad to help you."

Naruto bowed to the knights. "Thank you all so much."

"Oh it's nothing sir Naruto." One of the Holy Knights said, smiling back to Naruto.

"When will we leave?" Naruto asked, looking toward his older brother.

"Tomorrow." Credo answered. "It will take us a day to get there, and the festival is in three days. That will give you a day to catch up with everyone."

Naruto smiled. "Alright, I'll go pack my things and say goodbye to everyone later." By everyone, Naruto really just meant Sarutobi. He was the only one he really wanted to say goodbye too. Besides, it's not like he would be gone for a while.

"I will see you soon Naruto." Sarutobi said as Naruto left to get ready.

**The next day**

Naruto stood at the gates of Konoha, in the middle of his older brother and Agnus. The wind was blowing hard today, his hair and coat following. "Hey, is Kyrie going to be singing again this year?" Naruto asked Credo.

"Of course." He answered, giving a quick nod. Naruto got an excited look on his face and rubbed his hands together.

"I can't wait! Her singing is incredible!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's get moving, I want to g-g-get there by tomorrow." Agnus said. As soon as they were about to move forward, a shout stopped them.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around, seeing two people he didn't expect. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were there, bowing to him.

"We're sorry!" They both said, slight blushes on their face. Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What brought this on?" Naruto asked.

The two girls continued to bow. "We…" Ino started, but hesitated. "We always used to mock you because we though you were weak…"

"We were wrong…" Sakura continued. "We want to apologize for everything we did, and thank you for saving everyone."

Naruto chuckled at the two. He held his hands behind his head and stood in front of the two, grinning. "There's no need to apologize you two, I've already forgiven you!"

The two looked up at Naruto. They stood and wiped their eyes, sharing a smile. "Thank you, Naruto!" They both said in unison.

"Naruto-san!" A different voice shouted this time. He turned his head to see Ami rushing toward him. When she got to them, she looked a little winded and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I heard you were leaving." She said sadly.

"Yeah, but only for a few days." Naruto said, smiling reassuringly.

Ami looked relieved. "That's good." She seemed to realize something, and brought her hands towards him, which were previously behind her back. She held out a dish which had tin foil wrapped around the top. A great smelling aroma was rising from inside the dish. "I… made this for you. As a thank you for saving me."

Naruto looked delighted and took the dish. "Wow! This smells great Ami! Did you make it yourself?" He asked excitedly.

Ami smiled and nodded, relieved that he seemed to like it. "Yeah, it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it."

Naruto shook his head. "No, this is great. Thank you, Ami-chan!"

Ami blushed when he placed the honorific at the end of her name. "Y-your welcome."

Naruto smiled at all three of them. "I wish I could stay and chat longer, but I need to get going. I'll see you all in a few days when I get back."

All three of the girls smiled at Naruto. "Sure! See you later, Naruto!" They all said.

Naruto walked in the middle of his two comrades, waving as he disappeared into the distance.


	2. Old Memories and A New Team

Chapter 2: Old Memories and A New Team

The sound of running water filled the halls. Naruto stood in the shower, holding his head against the tile. Cold water fell over his head and back. His right arm was placed somewhere near his head.

Images flashed before his mind. Memories of his past, how he came to be who he was. Before he officially became a member of the order, he was housed in an orphanage run by them. Many of the sisters of the order helped run things and take care of the children.

The most notable of them was Sister Hannah, Naruto's first… mother, in fact. At least, that's how he thought of her. She was the one who usually watched over him in his eight years staying there. A beautiful woman of 26, wearing a traditional nun's outfit. She had beautiful long blonde hair, with curls around her ears. There was always a kind smile on her face. Her skin was silky smooth, and glistened like a lake in the moonlight.

The image of her standing in front of the podium in the orphanage, smiling down upon everyone was burned into Naruto's mind. He would have gladly traded everything he had, just to see her one last time.

This wasn't to be however. The good sister had passed on many years ago. Well, she didn't technically pass on… she was murdered.

Naruto curled his hand into a fist when a rather unpleasant image surfaced. The terrified face of Sister Hannah as ominous monsters charged towards her while she helplessly guarded the orphaned children. Just like her smiling face, he couldn't forget it. The sight of the scythe wielding monster plunging his blade into her heart.

She had tried to defend herself by using her usual weapon. It was a large rifle, made to look like a wooden cross. It was hopeless. The monster was too fast, and he took her down in an instant.

Naruto had watched as Sister Hannah was thrown aside, and the beast moved on the other sisters. He watched all of the orphans he had grown up with be slaughtered like animals. He didn't know what to do.

But as soon as he looked to Sister Hannah's corpse, surrounded in a pool of blood, something in him snapped. He picked up a broken piece of wood next to him and charged, using the wood like a sword. He took out three, maybe four of those bastards before moving on to the leader.

The leader wasn't so easy however. Naruto, not having any previous training, was completely overwhelmed. Just as he was about to join the others, Credo stepped in. He jumped onto the monster and knocked him away from Naruto. He stepped forward and engaged the beast in combat.

Meanwhile Naruto was lifted from the ground by Agnus. The monster was soon defeated by Credo. Naruto managed to get away from Agnus and run towards Sister Hannah as soon as Credo killed the demon. He remembered sitting over her corpse for what seemed like an hour, saying nothing. He just sat there, staring at her. Agnus and Credo stood by, giving Naruto a moment to gather his emotions. They were surprised when Naruto suddenly stood, his blonde hair covering his face and his fists wound so tightly they were drawing blood. He walked to Credo and looked up at him with a determined look in his face. There was literally fire in his eyes.

"_Train me._" Naruto said, no demanded to Credo. To this day Credo says the only reason why he ever took Naruto in as a little brother and apprentice was the fire in his eyes. It wasn't a fire of revenge, but of courage and the want to protect others so that nothing like that could happen again. It was exactly what the Order looked for in trainees. He was brought to His Holiness and was made a recruit of the Order without delay.

He trained ruthlessly everyday, and soon it showed. He became one of the most fearsome devil hunters that the Order had ever spawned. It was amazing how much the boy learned so soon, he was like a sponge. At least, that's what everyone said.

Naruto reeled back his fist and slammed it into the tile lining the shower. He tried his best to never remember that. It was his most pained memory. Even though it's what made him into the people-protecting, devil-slaughtering knight that he was today, he hated those memories.

He once ran out and drank himself into a stupor to try and force the memories out of him. The only thing it gave him was the worst headache of his life.

Naruto turned his head over and watched as blood dripped from the wound on his hand from punching through the tile. Then he looked at the fist-sized hole in the wall and started to freak.

"Oh god, Kyrie's going to kill me!" He shouted to himself. He picked up broken pieces of tile on the floor of the shower and started placing them where he figured they went. Once all the pieces were in place he stood with his hands on his hips, smiling at his quick fix up. That was when all of the pieces slipped and fell back down to the floor. Naruto slouched over and comedic tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh maaaaaan, I am so dead." He moaned.

"Onii-chan?" Naruto tensed when he heard the voice outside of the bathroom door. It was Kyrie. "What was that noise I heard? Are you alright?"

Now Naruto really started to panic. He laughed nervously when he addressed his little sister. "I-It was nothing, haha! Everything's fine."

Kyrie's suspicious voice came from the other end. It didn't seem she was convinced. "Alright, if you're sure. I'm going to leave some clothes and a towel out here when your done."

"Thanks!" Naruto called out. When he heard Kyrie walking away, he sighed in relief. He eyed the hole in the wall. "Well, I'll fix it later."

With that he got out of the shower and opened the door to grab the towel and clothes that Kyrie brought. He quickly dried off and got dressed. He wrapped bandages around his hand to stop the bleeding from the wound.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, the sweet aroma of bacon assaulted his nose. He practically floated towards where he could smell the delicious food. He stopped in front of the dinner table where Credo and Nero were sitting, eating bacon, while Kyrie was coming back with another plate of the stuff, as well as some eggs. Once she set it down, she sat in the chair next to Nero and across from Credo.

They all looked over to see Naruto crying comedic tears. "I missed your cooking soooooo much, Kyrie-chan!" He cried.

Kyrie giggled. She pointed to the seat on the other end of the table next to Credo. "Sit down and eat Onii-chan. I made bacon especially for you since I know it's your favorite food."

Naruto sat down readily, staring at Kyrie with stars in his eyes. "I love you Kyrie!" He yelled, causing Kyrie to giggle again.

After they finished eating, Kyrie turned to Naruto. "Onii-chan, do you want to go shopping with me and Nero today?" She asked.

Naruto was going to accept, until he turned to see the disappointed face Nero was making. Obviously he was planning it to be just him and Kyrie. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Kyrie. "Sorry Kyrie, but I have to go take care of a few things today. Rain check!" He said coolly. Then he turned back to Nero and winked at him, causing Nero to give him a grateful look.

Kyrie smiled. "Okay, rain check!" She said, pointing to him. Then she turned to Nero. "Come on, the sales are going to end soon." Both got up and left the house quickly.

"How nice of you Naruto." Credo said after putting all of the dishes away. Naruto, who had moved to the corner of the room to put on his white coat, looked over to Credo innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about nii-san." He said dismissively. "Anyway, I'm going to meet up with His Holiness, I haven't seen him since I left."

Naruto left through the front door, and decided to jump buildings to make it to the Order headquarters faster. He jumped up to one building and began running across the roof tops, only jumping at the last second to make it across. He arrived pretty quickly, and entered through the large front doors. He made for His Holiness' quarters, being greeted by many Holy Knights and other members along the way. He finally made it, panting and using his knees as support.

"Why must they always make the leaders office that the top of the stairs?" He said to himself. He stood up straight, made sure he looked decent, and then knocked on the door in front of him. When he heard His Holiness' voice tell him to come in, he opened the door.

"Ah, Naruto, please come in." His Holiness said after seeing who was at the door. Naruto walked in and closed the door, then knelt in front of His Holiness.

"I've returned Your Holiness." Naruto said.

His Holiness nodded. "Yes, I'm glad. Tell me, how does your mission fare?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've yet to find the Kyuubi." Naruto said with a dark expression. The main reason why Naruto had gone to Konoha, was that they received a tip that Kyuubi, one of the strongest demons fathomed, was in hiding in Konoha. The one who sent the demons to destroy the orphanage and killed Sister Hannah all those years ago, was the Kyuubi. That was why Naruto was sent after him.

His Holiness looked grim. "We must find him before he can cause any more harm Naruto." 

Naruto shrunk, looking disappointed in himself for failing. "I'm sorry Your Holiness; I will not rest until the Kyuubi's head is severed by my blade." Naruto declared.

His Holiness nodded with a smile. "I know you will, that is why I believe in you my son." His Holiness turned back to what he was doing before Naruto had entered. "You may go Naruto; I must get back to Order business. I hope to see you at the festival."

Naruto stood and bowed, before leaving.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto was surprised by how fast the days went. For the rest of his time he mostly caught up with Kyrie, Nero and Credo. When it was time for the Festival of the Blade, Naruto sat anxiously as he waited to hear Kyrie sing.

Her voice was just as beautiful as he remembered. He listened intently to every lyric she sung.

The festival was just like any other they had. It went smoothly, and was enjoyable for Naruto. He was pretty disappointed when it came time for him to return to Konoha. He said his goodbyes to everyone, and left on his own back to his second home.

He got there quickly, and with no trouble. He had to admit he was glad to be back in Konoha. Now that he was finally friends with three people, let alone the fact that they were gorgeous girls, he was pretty happy. He couldn't wait to be back in the academy the next day.

The only problem was that he missed the graduation exams. That would mean he would likely have to do another year of the academy.

That was okay with him, so long as he was able to stay friends with Sakura, Ino and Ami, and was still able to watch over the village, but he was a little bummed that he didn't get to be on the same team as any of them.

He opted the best thing to do was to visit the Hokage right away. He might be able to tell him what was going to happen.

He made for the Hokage office with the same haste he used to get to His Holiness. When he finally reached the desk outside the office, he smiled at the attendant behind the desk doing paper work. She smiled back at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here to see the Hokage."

The woman smiled wider. "Ah, he's been waiting for you Uzumaki-san, please enter."

Naruto nodded and walked to the large red doors of the office. Instead of knocking, he just slammed the doors open and barged in.

"Guess whose back?" He proclaimed, striding into the office.

Sandiame chuckled when he saw his guest. "Why if it isn't Naruto, how was the festival?"

An excited look entered Naruto's face. "As awesome as I remember!" He shouted. "So, I wanted to ask you something old man." Naruto said, completely disregarding Sarutobi's honorable name. He usually did this with the old Hokage because he'd known him for a long time and was on very good terms with him. It was different than his relationship with His Holiness.

Sarutobi nodded understandably. "I figured you would. This is about your placement, is it not?"

Naruto leaned back some, putting his hands on his hips. "Am I to attend another year at the academy?"

Sarutobi chuckled, looking around his desk for something. "Not quite." As soon as he found what he was looking for, he tossed it toward Naruto. Naruto caught it and examined it. It was a forehead protector, placed on a long white headband. The symbol of the village on the metal.

"But…" Naruto was speechless, staring at the cloth. "I didn't take the exams."

Sarutobi nodded. "While that is true, you did save the entire academy from being over run by those beasts. Iruka and Mizuki actually came in here to personally recommend you to Tokubetsu Jounin."

Naruto looked extremely happy. "Those guys… they didn't have…" He paused however when he went he realized what Sarutobi said. "J-Jounin!" He yelled questionably.

Sarutobi chuckled when he heard Naruto's outburst. "That's right. You're going to be put in the special Jounin ranks, in charge of demon extermination. You will be put in charge of a gennin team and teach them how to get rid of these pests." Sarutobi paused dramatically and smirked, knowing full well that Naruto was going to freak at this next part. "Your student's names are Sakura Haruno, Ino Yaminaka and Ami Satoshi."

There was a long pause.

"WHAT!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, I guess that's all for now. I hope you like it. And yes, I know Satoshi is not Ami's last name, I just gave it to her since I didn't know what her real last name is.

Anyway, please review! Thank you!


	3. To My Readers

Okay, I know, I know. I've been gone for quite a while huh? Well, as I've explained to some of my readers and fans (I love you all by the way, thanks for all of the support ^^ it's what keeps me trying), I am going to redo some of the fan fictions I've placed up here. I do apologize for being gone so long, but I didn't feel that my writing style and skills were really up to par to actually post anything up online for people to read. I can get pretty negative about myself. If my stuff isn't perfect, I don't really feel it's worthy (I know it's stupid to think that way but it's just how I am). Well, I didn't write this just to tell you that. What I really wanted to tell you is, it's time. I'm planning on re-writing these now. The first one that gets the honor of being re-written is...

Dear, Maka.

Probably not some of your first choices (a lot of you probably had The Shinobi in mind, since that's probably my best work on here) but Dear, Maka is the only one in which I really know how I want to re-write so, without further adieu, I shall leave you to begin the re-writing process.

Thank you all again for your support, and I hope to see more of you in the future. Wish me luck.


End file.
